


Every so often, Alec dies of boredom

by LaCroixWitch



Series: HM500 Ficlets [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixWitch/pseuds/LaCroixWitch
Summary: It was just another boring day for Alec at the Lightwood Paper Company. At least it was, until a glitter-covered man sashayed through the doors.Hunter's Moon 500 word prompt: Rule
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM500 Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805062
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Every so often, Alec dies of boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure why I wrote this other than to purposefully misinterpret the prompt of 'Rule'. I apologize in advance. It's so cracky.
> 
> But writing is hard, writing is fun, and writing can be summed up best in the enigmatic words of Michael Scott:
> 
> “Sometimes I’ll start a sentence and I don’t even know where it’s going. I just hope I find it along the way.” – Michael Scott, Season 5, “The Duel”

“Hello, I’d like to speak to whoever is in charge of this dismal establishment,” a stylish, glittery man sighed, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else than the secretary’s desk at Lightwood Paper Supply. 

If Alec had been the type of paper salesman who actually did his job, he might not have noticed the visitor. He might have even been preoccupied by his phone, making sales calls—  _ making money _ — and too busy to gawk in the general direction of the secretary. 

Could anyone blame him though? The secretary—  _ the incredibly, strictly heterosexual secretary _ — Jace Wayland, was fun to look at. All blonde hair, speckled blue-brown eyes, and muscles that threatened to burst through his discount-store blue button down. Looking at a hot guy— even straight ones who were dating Alec’s desk-mate Clary Fray— was far more exciting than trying to sell paper and office supplies over the phone. It was his family’s company after all. He didn’t particularly care about selling environmentally unsustainable macerated carcasses of dead trees, but what other choice did he have? 

Trying not to think of his dead-end job or the pathetic waste of time it was pining after the secretary, Alec studied the likely-to-be equally a waste of time visitor. This guy didn’t exactly  _ look _ heterosexual though, and he was much more attractive than Jace. It wasn’t even a competition, really. 

Sure, it was stereotyping to assume he wasn’t straight based on his well-cut burgundy suit, his dancer-like posture, or the copious amount of glitter he was wearing, but stereotypes could sometimes hold true. At least a tiny spark in Alec’s anxious heart hoped they did.

“Jace—” Alec called out before he could think better of it, before he could convince himself not to. “ — I’ll handle this one.” Wiping his sweaty palms on his legs, Alec stood up from his desk, crossing the small, tightly packed office to stand by reception.

“Who are  _ you _ ?” the stranger purred, his eyes not-so-subtly scanning up and down Alec’s body.

“Alec,” he smiled, extending a hand. 

“Magnus. It’s a pleasure.” he nearly purred, his tone more suitable for the bedroom than a fluorescent-lit office, and took Alec’s hand. The cool metal of Magnus’ rings sent shivers down Alec’s spine as they made contact. There were so many— one on every other finger— and adding that to his necklaces, cuffs, and earrings, the man was nearly gilded. Instead of shaking hands, he raised Alec’s hand to his lips, kissing the back gingerly.  It left behind a glittery smudge on his skin.

“So,” Alec swallowed dryly, completely flustered. “How can I help you?”

“I’m the headmaster of the Edom Academy for Gifted Youth. We ordered five hundred reams of wide-ruled paper, but were given college-ruled instead. I was hoping we could make a swap—”

“And throw in some extra paper, of course,” Alec added. “Let’s get you taken care of.”

“I’m sure you’ll take care of me just fine,  _ Alexander _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on a classic Pam joke:  
> “Every so often, Jim dies of boredom.” – Pam Beesly (Season 2, Office Olympics)


End file.
